Oftentimes, images are not captured in an intended or desired orientation. In this regard, an image desired to have a horizontal or vertical orientation might be unintentionally offset from a horizontal or vertical axis. For example, based on an angle of a camera being used to capture an image, the captured image might be tilted or skewed in one direction or another. To generally assist in editing images, some image editing tools, such as the ADOBE PHOTOSHOP LIGHTROOM tool, have been developed that provide mechanisms to edit photographs. With such tools, many aspects of images can be edited in accordance with a user's preferences to attain images more desirable to the user.